To Little To Late
by azlovatic
Summary: Not everything ends with a happy ending..sometimes your just a little to late to get there and stop something from happening.


Rachel was in her room as tears were coming down her cheeks, how could she do this especially to the one person that meant everything to her. She never meant for any of this to happen, no matter how much she tried to explain to him nothing seemed to work seeing as she only got his mailbox..its been two days since she last saw him..two days since she made that horrible mistake that ruined everything between them. Rachel stood up as she found an old photo album as she smiled a bit through the tears as she opened it as there were tons of pictures of the happy couple. Then there was the picture of them at prom together. She moved her hand to his face as she slowly moved it down the picture as that was the last time she truly saw him smile. The last time she saw him truly happy before she destroyed it. The memories of seeing his torn face just appeared in her head..

Flashback:

_Rachel was at the party of the year, well kinda. Kurt decided it was there last day as College students before they graduated the next day so why not celebrate and have a little fun. Rachel was waiting for a specific person to show up as she kept looking at the door and then looking at her cell phone to see what time it was._

"_Rach don't worry Jesse will be here soon, he told you that he would be a little late cause of some family conflicts remember so just have a little fun and in no time Jesse will be here ok." He smiled at her before he gave her a short hug as he walked away to find Blaine._

_Rachel just giggled as she returned the hug before watching Kurt walk away, she felt pretty lucky to have people like them around here. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have a friend like Kurt. After a little while Rachel was a little tipsy at this point and was kind of not aware of what was going on when she soon felt someones lips on hers her first instincts was that she thought it was Jesse's so she kissed the person back. They soon walked back into some other room to get away from everyone else as the kiss seemed to get a little more heated, but what they didn't know was that a certain someone was watching them as an object in his hand just fell out of his hand and soon hit the ground as it soon mad a sound causing the pair to pull away from each other._

_When Rachel soon noticed the person at the door was Jesse it caused her to get pretty confused on what was going on as she looked at the person she was kissing to find Finn standing there. She backed up away from Finn shaking her head as she looked at Jesse. "Jesse I can explain.." Rachel tried to explain..but didn't really get the chance to._

_Jesse shook his head as a tear ran down his cheek. "No there is nothing to explain Rachel..but I AM DONE WITH YOU." His voice started to shake as he quickly walked away as Rachel tried to catch up with him but she was just a little to late as he was already gone and practically disappeared already. She looked down at the object that was on the ground the object that Jesse dropped, she reached down and picked it up as she opened the little box to see a beautiful diamond ring._

_When she saw it more tears began to appear in her eyes as she began to cry more as she leaned against the wall letting all the tears run down her cheeks. How could she do this to him? How could she hurt the one man she truly loved especially with the fact that he was going to propose to her…she didn't know if she could live with herself for hurting him like this. She looked up as Finn slowly began walking towards her as she stood up and slapped him, "I can't believe you did this, you ruined everything." She said inbetween sobs. _

_Finn just stood there letting her slap him not really doing anything but the only thing he said was, "Im sorry Rachel I never meant for this to happen." He spoke quietly as he walked away. _

End of Flashback.

That was the worst party ever, she hasn't seen Jesse and every time she goes to his apartment he just happens to not be there and when she goes to his work he wasn't there either. Rachel was looking through the photo album, as she looked at so many pictures of her and Jesse. Why did things just have to end so soon for the couple? Why? Well because she had to kiss another guy but it wasn't her fault she was a little drunk but she was still aware of what she was doing and she should of knew that it wasn't Jesse she was kissing, the feeling she got while kissing Finn was different from when she kissed Jesse. Rachel just threw the photo album somewhere as more tears started to come out of her eyes. She couldn't live with herself for what she caused, she heard her phone ring as she quickly stood up and stumbled a bit to the phone as she just saw it was Kurt. She sighed and just ignored the phone call.

Kurt sighed as Rachel's phone went to voicemail as he walked around his and Blaine's apartment. "She's not answering what if something bad happens to her, what if she does something stupid?" Kurt started to worry as Blaine stood up and walked to Kurt and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked the other boy in the eyes. "She's going to be alright ok, she just needs some time to get over what happened at that party two nights ago. She's probably in her morning state and wants to talk to no one." Blaine tried to reassure Kurt, he didn't want Kurt worrying but Blaine couldn't help but worry about Rachel too cause who knows what was going through the brunettes head right now. He just hoped she would make the right choices about all of this.

Rachel was walking around her apartment just looking at some old photo's of her and Jesse she didn't want to take down, it was just to hard for her to even think about putting them away cause she wasn't ready to give up on those happy memories, she soon saw something on her coffee table that caught her attention as she walked over to it and picked it up as she smiled a bit. It was the engagement ring Jesse was going to give her then the memories of that night came back into her head as she threw the ring somewhere not wanting to even look at it.

She just wished she could turn back time and just stop the kiss from ever happening then nobody would be this broken. But she was sure Jesse was even more broken then she was right now. She just wanted to know what Jesse was doing at this very moment and if he was ok or not. Rachel soon felt her phone vibrate as she walked to it and looked at it but the moment she saw what the text said it caused her to drop her phone as she was soon out the door trying to hall a cab but at this moment running was her best solution. Rachel was running as fast as she could she didn't want to be to late she just had to make it in time.

Jesse was in his apartment holding a bottle of whisky in his hand, he hasn't really left his apartment at all but the day Rachel came by he pretended to not be home cause he didn't even want to talk to her at that point. It was just to hard to live at this moment especially with the fact of a girl you were going to propose and you see her kissing another boy. Jesse looked at something on his counter that caught his attention as he walked over to it as he picked it up. _No Jesse you shouldn't be thinking about doing this, not because of some girl..but she isn't some girl..shes the love of my life who I find making out with another guy..so maybe it is the best decision._ Jesse thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through the contacts till he reached a certain persons number and sent her a text message..and well maybe the last message she would receive.

Rachel had tears coming down her face as she knew it would be about 5 minutes till she got to his apartment, she didn't want to be late..cause if she was then that was it..especially for the two of them.

Jesse grabbed the little container as he sat down on his couch and then grabbed his whisky looking between the bottle and the container of pills. He didn't care anymore he was just going to end all this pain. He had no use for living so why live now with so much pain especially if he would end up seeing her everyday. He sighed as he poured some of the pills into his hand before pouring all of them before putting them in his mouth and swallowing them with his whisky.

After a few minutes Rachel was soon at his apartment banging on his door, "Jesse please open the door, please." Rachel begged as tears were running down her face as something popped in her head, remember she still had a key to his apartment. She reached in her purse as she pulled out the key and unlocked the door after a couple of tries with her shakey hand.

The moment she walked inside and saw Jesse on the couch with a bottle of whisky on the ground and a empty container of pills on the ground also caused more tears to appear as she ran to him shaking him. "Jesse..please be ok..please." tears where running down her face as she looked at the motionless boy. She couldn't loose him, she just couldn't. She then pulled out her phone calling 911. "I need an ambulance at 15th street at the Oakwood Apartments..you need to get here fast, my boyfriend took a bottle of pills and whisky and I don't know how long he has been like this please hurry." She cried as the operator told her they would be there as fast as they could.

Rachel just fell on her knees as tears were continuing to run down her cheeks, she didn't want to loose him, yeah what she did was wrong but it really wasn't her fault. When she heard sirens she quickly stood up as some medical people appeared to check up on Jesse to see if he had some pulse doing everything they could but after a few tries they just stopped. The looked at Rachel with sad look on there faces, Rachel knew what that meant. She just shook her head as she was in denial, "No no this can't be, he has to be ok please tell me he is ok." Rachel begged and cried but it was to late for Jesse. Rachel didn't get to him in time, she still had the image of Jesse's text in her head.

_Rachel, I know its been a couple nights since we last talked, but I just want to tell you that I love you but things aren't going to work out but I just wanted to say goodbye Rachel. I hope you will find someone that would truly make you happy like I use to be able to do. ~Jesse_

**A/N: Of course another depressing one-shot I made..it just seems to be something I am good at and well I hope you all enjoyed this and leave me reviews on what you thought about it and I may continue making more..and try to make some happy ones if you like. Also I may try another couple if you would like me to.**


End file.
